Dean Sam and Bailee Winchester
by gumi-bear
Summary: Dean and Sam with there sister Bailee, read to find out what they get up to, and please review! :
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note: ok well this is my first fic and its a supernatural sister story, please review and let me know what you think, please please please, lol ok and i hope you enjoy the first chapter._**

* * *

The night was dark, the cold air whipped about her, as her hair blew across her tear drenched face. The young women pulled her arms in across her body trying to keep the wind out, as she continued on walking sturdily against the wind, before stopping at a bus shelter and taking a seat, shielding herself from the breeze. The young woman was 16 years of age with long fair-hair, a pale complexion and short thin figure.

She appeared to be scared and slightly dazed, as if she was unsure of where she was or what she was doing there, all she could seem to think about was the pain she felt, she looked down at her wrists, as she leaned into the dim street light above her, showing the mixture of blue and purple bruisers that covered her wrists and part of her forearms. Her name was Bailee and she had just escaped a life threatening nightmare.

She sat for a long moment in a sort of trance, staring out at the long dark stretch of highway. She blinked a few times as if trying to refocus, when the rumbling of a car was heard and the sight of a black 67' Chevy Impala was seen coming down the road towards her.

Bailee quickly but carefully reached and pulled her hood over her head, trying to hide her face, as she weakly got up and dizzily stumbled before regaining her feet and headed off away from the road, to get away from the car. She was scared and confused.

The Chevy pulled up near the bus shelter, two young men got out, the driver was 6'1" with a powerful figure, his green eyes searched the darkness looking for the batted body that had gingerly moved away from the shelter. His name was Dean and the older brother of the other young man who stepped out of the car he was very tall and strapping with brown hair that hung in his face, he bushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at Dean worried. Sam and Dean are Bailee's brothers

"Where did she go" he said with a shaky tone of voice.

Dean looked back at his brother before turning to the darkness around them.

"BAILEE… we no you're here. Stop running."

Bailee had managed to make it to a building behind the bus shelter away from the street light, she rested herself against the wall putting her head back to stop the tears from running down her face, she looked towards the shelter seeing Dean and Sam, she new Dean was right she was running, but from what?

She didn't know how to handle her pain, anger and frustration she couldn't do this anymore she needed to know why she was running and what she was running from, she came away from the shadows, staggering out and made her way over to her brothers.

Bailee was born into the world with parents who didn't wanted her or so she was told and was then dumped on a man and his two boys, who were on the hunt to find the demon that killed there mother. So they didn't really need anyone else weighing them down. They took Bailee in and when she was of age planned to send her away to boarding school so she could have a safer and hopefully happier life… but the plan didn't go so well.

Sam spun and spotted Bailee.

"Dean over here"

Sam ran to Bailee catching her as her weak, limp figure collapsed in front of him, he held her gently. Dean rushed over his green eyes wide with shock; Bailee looked up at both boys, blinking as there faces were fading in and out of focus. They could see she was fighting her pain as she said

"I'm so sorry you guys." she whispered

"shh… its ok…its ok." Sam comforted.

But it was too late Bailee had passed out in Sam's arms

"Bailee…BAILEE wake up…"Sam's voice grew worried.

Sam stood up with Bailee in his arms; Dean tenderly took Bailee from Sam, her head buried in his chest, Sam had a scared look on his face as Bailee was his little sister. He had never seen her so confused and hurt. He and Dean both felt guilty that they couldn't give her the answers she searched for.

Dean was worried and unsure what to do but didn't show it, as he didn't want to worry Sam. Dean gingerly placed Bailee on the back seat of the Impala; Sam got in the front seat and caught a glance of Dean as he was whispering something in Bailee's ear. He couldn't make out what Dean had said but the look on his face said it all.

Sam turned and quietly thought to himself.

When they were growing up all Dean and Bailee did was fight. Dean didn't like the fact that Bailee always got away with everything and that John seemed to favour her, not to mention Bailee had an attitude and Dean always copped the most lip… Sam didn't think he cared about Bailee that much…he use to treat her differently…and never really accepted her as a member of the family Sam thought, Now looking back. It could have been a cover up, for true feelings, he really does think of her as a little sister

Dean got in the drivers seat and looked across at Sam who was staring at him with a smile spread widely across his face

"What!" Dean said defensively

"Nothing" Sam replied innocently

Staring out over the dash-board still smiling broadly. Dean gave Sam a confused look, then looked back to see Bailee curled up on the backseat before starting the impala and driving out onto the empty stretch of highway.

They rolled up outside there motel room and Sam got out of the car and opened the door to get Bailee out. Dean stepped out quickly

"Get the door Sam, I got her."

"Ok." Sam replied

As he backed away and headed to the door, wondering if Dean was feeling slightly guilty for certain things he had said to Bailee. They arrived inside and Dean gently placed Bailee on the bed, her blonde hair partly over her face, Dean sat on the bed beside her as Sam brought there bags in. Dean moved her hair from her face and studied her, uncovering a deep head wound they didn't see earlier, blood was slowly dripping out… Bailee stirred and rolled over onto her side, facing her back to Dean. Her top had slightly crept up her lower back revealing deep hand and fingerprint bruisers. He quietly called Sam

"Hey Sam… Sam, come have a look at this."

Sam walked over to Dean and knelt down beside the bed Dean placed his hand on Bailee back softly running his fingers over the marks Sam looked in shock but tried to lighten the mood

"Well…at least we know she put up a good fight" he said nervously desperately trying to lighten the mood and take his mind off what happened

"You don't think….." Dean trailed off shakily.

Sam looked at Dean and then back to Bailee

"NO…no Dean…"

Bailee stirred again rolling back over

"We have to stop that bleeding" Sam pointed out,

As he moved the hair that had fallen back on her gash, Sam got up and retrieved a damp cloth and handed it to Dean.

He moved closer to Bailee, dabbing her cut lightly. Sam looked on as Bailee's face began to cringe, she weakly opened her eyes

"Welcome back" Sam said

with a smile of relief on his face. Bailee blinked trying to focus the images in front of her. She blinked again, before sitting quickly and trying to shuffle back, she was startle as she still couldn't make out the faces in front of her.

"Hey…it's ok it's us…" Dean said calmly.

"What Happened?" Bailee spoke out,

still confused as she swayed dizzily. Her vision slowly cleared to see Sam and Dean staring at her. She looked around the room before placing her eyes back on the boys, who were still staring.

"umm… why are you staring at me like that." She said, with worry in her voice.

* * *

**_please review it only takes a few seconds to say its good or crap :) thank-you_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey really sorry I took so long to get this chapter out, I got really distracted with stuff, anyway heres the next chapter, sorry again, please find time to review it means alot.

* * *

She looked down at her wrist and seen the yucky purple and blue colour they had become, this quickly brought her memories flooding back. She swiftly pulled her sleeves down as she tried to stand and steady herself, Sam stepped forward to help her, bracing Bailee, holding her by her shoulders. Bailee looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry I don't know what happened" she sobbed

wrapping her arms around Sam and hugging him tightly. Sam hugged her back, he was so glad she was ok and that she was back with them safely. They stayed there for moments rocking slightly. Before Dean broke the silence

"I'm gonna go get some food and supplies for the first aid kit, do you guys want anything?" He said rubbing the back of his neck,

Sam looked over at Dean and let go of Bailee

"It's ok… I'll go"

Before Dean or Bailee could protest Sam had picked the keys up and was out the door.

When Sam left everything had gone quite, Dean looked at Bailee while she was looking down, Bailee looked at Dean when he turned away with a half sorry and scared look on her face.

When Bailee was young she really look up to Dean, she would copy everything he did including the attitude which was probably why they were always fighting. Bailee also tried to take on the tough act when it came to showing feeling or emotion around Dean, she didn't want him to think she was weak or know when she was scared.

Dean sat on the bed with his arms resting on his knees and his head in his hands, looking defeated and tired.

Bailee looked at Dean, She new that when Dean did this, he was very angry with her.

"Dean" Bailee said softly and nervously

Dean didn't move or look up; Bailee hated fighting with him because it just pushed them further and further apart. She edged towards him

"I'm sor…"

but before she could finish Dean had lifted his head with an angry expression on his face and got up from the bed furious

"Your sorry…what is wrong with you Bailee… huh...you could have been killed…what were you thinking… are you freakin stupid" he yelled

Bailee backed up to the wall with Dean in her face… she couldn't get away, she new he meant business. She avoided eye contact with him

"No… I don't know…I… I'm really sorry." She whimpered,

Dean was the only one that made her feel like a child again.

He looked at her kind of shocked, never really seeing her breakdown in front of him, she always fired back with some smart ass comment, but not this time. Dean stepped back in amazement, he had won this round.

Bailee looked up at Dean, trying to hold back her tears but this time the tough act didn't work, Dean could see straight through it. Dean pulled her in and held her firmly,

Bailee thought maybe he does care… having Dean hold her again, Like when she was very young before they started to fight. She felt at home, and part of the family, accepted.

"It's ok… I'm just glad you're ok"

He gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for you guys to worry…I just didn't know what to do…"

"Shh… just calm down…you're here now." Dean tired to calm her

As she had become somewhat uneasy and hysterical.

Bailee had calmed down and was sitting on the bed as Dean brought her a glass of water…

"Are you sure you're ok" he asked passing her the water, she forced a smile

"Yeah sure, right as rain."

She took a sip of the water then placed it down and curled up on the bed.

Dean left her to get some rest, he went over to the table and opened up the laptop and started searching for information about Charlie real parents. Not long after Sam came through the door with a bag of food.

"Hey I got it" he said

As he walked in and quickly lowered his voice when he realised Bailee was asleep.

"Hey Dean is she ok." he whispered as he passed the bed. Dean looked up from the laptop.

"Yeah… well so she says…you know what she's like…I think she just tired herself out."

Sam looked over his shoulder at her and put the food down on the table. He went over and placed the blanket at the end of the bed over Bailee, then returned to the table. Dean was staring at the laptop with a puzzled look on his face

"Dude what's wrong."

Dean looked up at Sam then over at Bailee and back to Sam

"Do you think were doing the right thing, not telling her."

Sam looked back at Bailee then back at Dean with a perplexed look on his face

"If we told her… we could lose for good. I'm not gonna lose her again."

"Yeah I understand that Sammy, but we could still lose her if she finds out what were keeping from her." Dean replied.

Sam was taken a back by how much care Dean was showing for Bailee lately.

Dean's cell phone started to ring and he and Sam both looked at each other before Dean picked up the phone and took the call outside…

Sam went and sat on the edge of Bailee's bed and placed an arm gently on her shoulder to wake her slowly.

"Bailee…Bailee …wake up."

Bailee got a fright and sat up quickly

"WHAT…WHAT…what happened." She blurted out startled.

"Hey…hey…its ok relax it's just me."

"Sorry… I thought…never-mind."

"You thought what?" He rubbed her shoulder.

When Dean walked in looking pale with a shock expression on his face… Sam and Bailee looked at Dean waiting for him to speak but he was in some sort of a trance scratching his head, definitely in deep thought. Bailee looked at him confused.

"Dean what's wrong."

Dean stood there and ignored Bailee as if he didn't hear her, so she tried again

"DEAN"

He looked over at both Sam and Bailee who were sitting the bed with baffled looks on there faces

"Who was on the phone" Sam asked enquiringly.

Dean looked at Bailee and then to Sam this time with a solemn look on his face.

"Err… it was dad."

* * *

A/N: haha its me again, just reminding you to review, thanks again :) 


End file.
